Ash's Gliscor
| gender=Unknown| prevonum=207| evo1num=472| epnum=DP064| epname=Riding the Winds of Change!| evolution=1| firstevoep=DP085| firstevoname=Fighting Fear with Fear! | firststagename=Gligar| secondstagename=Gliscor| numeps1=21| current=At Professor Oak's Laboratory| java1=Katsuyuki Konishi| enva2=Marc Thompson| java2=Katsuyuki Konishi| }} Ash's Gliscor (Japanese: サトシのグライオン Satoshi's Glion) is the fourth that in the Sinnoh region, and his thirty-first overall. History Ash caught Gliscor as a Gligar in Riding the Winds of Change!, as it along with many other and a , had become trapped in a city after being blown there by a violent windstorm. Gliscor's attempts at using sonar to navigate out of the city were blocked by the tall buildings, and only served to attract more Gligar and the Pokémon soon formed a pack. The pack survived by picking fruit from trees and stealing food from humans. After Ash and his friends helped the pack, Gligar decided to travel with Ash, allowing him to capture it. In The Bells are Singing! Gligar was practicing gliding with Ash, but it made a wrong turn and accidentally crashed into a boulder. Shortly afterwards, it started being really clingy to Ash, making him recall it. Later, Gligar was used against Dawn's Buneary to show Francesca how Pokémon battles work. In Chim - Charred!, after a brief talk and recap, Ash and Paul decide to have a battle, and Gligar volunteers to be Ash's first Pokémon. However, Gligar's sheer determination comes to a screeching halt when Paul sends out his first Pokémon: Gliscor. Initially intimidated, Gligar pulls itself together and goes in for an , but Gliscor puts the breaks on Gligar with a . Gligar recovers and uses , but Gliscor, unaffected, flies up and prepares a attack. Gligar attempts to counter Gliscor with , but Gliscor's attack prevails and defeats Gligar. Initially sad, Gligar becomes elated after being congratulated for effort by Ash and the rest of his Pokémon. In Fighting Fear with Fear!, Ash decided to start training Gligar, however this was troublesome as Gligar (despite being eager to impress Ash) had developed a fear of battling following its loss to Paul's Gliscor. However, when Gligar and Ash were kidnapped by Team Rocket, Gligar showed it was determined to conquer its fears allowing it to master . Later, in order to save Ash from a fall, it used the Razor Fang Ash received from (after Gligar had a practice battle with his ) to evolve into Gliscor. It appears to have kept its personality traits even after evolution, as it still cries when scolded by Ash and also winks and sticks its tongue out. Since evolving, Gliscor started to be used in more battles. In Aiding the Enemy, Gliscor was used as a sparring partner by to help illustrate how could deal with its reduced speed. In Barry's Busting Out All Over!, Gliscor battled 's and the battle ended in a tie with Gliscor using X-Scissor and Roserade using , with both Pokémon knocking each other out at the same time. In A Breed Stampede!, Gliscor learned Fire Fang after being hit by an from , and is revealed to have learned Screech some time off-screen. In Dealing With Defensive Types!, it was Ash's third Pokémon in his battle against Byron and its first Gym Battle, it went up against , it first used Steel Wing from behind but Bastiodon countered with , its Fire Fang was countered by . After dodging the first , it was hit by two more in succession. It then cleverly used its wings to dodge Flash Cannon, it then landed on Bastiodon's back, although Bastiodon struggled, Gliscor was able to hit two Fire Fangs before being shaken off. Gliscor then knocked Bastiodon over with its tail. Its X-Scissor was overpowered by Iron Head. It then hid behind a rock which was broken by Iron Head, but it used this opportunity to attack from the air, however Gliscor was forced to dodge a Flash Cannon and it used Sand Attack instead to blind Bastiodon, it then finished Bastiodon off with Fire Fang, winning the match for Ash and earning him the . In Sliding Into Seventh!, it was Ash's third Pokémon used in his Gym Battle against Candice, where it went up against her . After dodging her , it hit her with a super effective Fire Fang, it then knocked her with its tail. It was then hit with an but dodged a second one. It went for a Fire Fang but was hit with a and was then knocked out by . In Pedal to the Mettle!, Gliscor battled Paul's Torterra in Ash's full battle against Paul. Although it was able to cause a good amount of damage as well as using its speed to dodge Torterra's attacks, it couldn't escape , as a result being weakened while Torterra's health was restored. Ash then decided to recall Gliscor, only to use it again against Torterra later on, where it was defeated after being hit with . In Mastering Current Events!, Gliscor battled against McCann's and lost. After training with it challenged Scizor to a rematch. During the battle, Gliscor learned Giga Impact, and although it improved overnight, it eventually lost. Ash then left Gliscor with McCann for further training. It returned to Ash's party in Working on a Right Move! for its Trainer's battle against Paul in the Lily of the Valley Conference. It was seen training alongside Ash for his upcoming battle against Paul in Familiarity Breeds Strategy!, where it was revealed to have grown significantly during its time with McCann. It was also shown to have perfected Giga Impact in a practice match with Dawn's Mamoswine. In A Real Rival Rouser!, it battled Paul's and was shown to have learned Stone Edge while training with McCann. Unfortunately, it was not enough to defeat Ninjask, and so was recalled when it began to show signs of tiring. Ash sent it out again against Paul's later in the battle, where it was shown to do quite well, hitting Drapion with a powerful Giga Impact, then attempting to strike it with X-Scissor. McCann's training showed in this battle. In the following episode, Gliscor put up a tough fight against Paul's Drapion. Even though Drapion had knocked out three of Ash's Pokémon, Gliscor was able to defeat it by ing it with a Fire Fang. It continued battling against Paul's Electivire. Although it had a type advantage, Gliscor had taken a lot of damage from battling Ninjask and Drapion, so it was defeated after getting hit by pieces of terrain launched by Electivire's followed by a powerful . Following the Lily of the Valley Conference, Gliscor was sent to Professor Oak's Laboratory. Gliscor was reunited with Ash in The Dream Continues!, where it and the rest of Ash's Pokémon posed in a group photo with him. Personality and characteristics Gliscor is quite the character and one of the most emotional Pokémon Ash owns. As a Gligar, it was a bit of a crybaby, tearing up when upset at failing or being yelled at by Ash, especially when it was afraid as shown in Chim - Charred! and Fighting Fear with Fear!. It had a big fear of battling other Pokémon and was afraid of high heights, despite being a . Gligar seems to have a habit of sticking out its tongue and winking when appearing. It also has the tendency to crash land on top of Ash due to its inability to glide properly or would land on him for comfort. It would also try very hard to earn Ash's approval and attention. Gligar's evolution into Gliscor saw a noticeable confidence boost as it learned to overcome most of its fears, especially its fear of facing other Pokémon. Despite its evolution, it still kept most of its personality. It still remains loyal to him and is more than willing to try to prove to be strong for its and itself. Moves used mod 4}}|0=X-Scissor|1=Stone Edge|2=Fire Fang|3=Giga Impact}}.png|Using mod 4}}|0=X-Scissor|1=Stone Edge|2=Fire Fang|3=Giga Impact}}|image2=Ash mod 6}}|0=Gliscor Sand-Attack|1=Gliscor Screech|2=Gliscor Steel Wing|3=Gligar Sand Attack|4=Gligar X-Scissor|5=Gligar Steel Wing}}.png|caption2=Using mod 6}}|0=Sand Attack|1=Screech|2=Steel Wing|3=Sand Attack as a Gligar|4=X-Scissor as a Gligar|5=Steel Wing as a Gligar}}}} In the manga In the Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl manga Gliscor was shown traveling with Ash in the manga, which is based on the of the anime. Its first appearance was in Pikachu, Pinch at the Sea!. Trivia * Gliscor was Ash's first Sinnoh Pokémon to fully evolve. * In A Triple Fighting Chance!, Professor Oak's Big Pokémon Encyclopedia is about Ash's Gligar. * Fighting Fear with Fear!, the episode in which Gligar evolved into Gliscor, first aired in Japan on the Thursday of the same week that the dub of Riding the Winds of Change, the episode in which Gligar is captured, first aired in the United States. The same thing happened to Dawn's Piloswine. * Gliscor is the first Pokémon belonging to a main character that has evolved via the use of an item (in this case, a Razor Fang), and the only one belonging to Ash. Related articles * Gliscor Category:Anime running gags Gliscor de:Ashs Skorgro es:Gliscor de Ash fr:Scorvol de Sacha it:Gliscor di Ash ja:サトシのグライオン zh:小智的天蠍王